


Crash Course

by Kitsubo



Category: Markiplier Egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsubo/pseuds/Kitsubo
Summary: Dr. Iplier ends up meeting someone who'll change the course of his life.





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful reading this, there are a lot of mentions of abusive relationships and stuff, if you don't want to read something with that, please turn away.
> 
> The name I use for Dr. Iplier is my personal headcanon for him, not the fandom name. I just wanted to clarify that.

The hospital was busy as ever, which caused Lance to sigh, of course it’d be busy today of all days. With a shake of his head he looked towards the door to the emergency room, which had just opened, “Dr. Iplier, we have a new patient, he’s in pretty bad shape,” A paramedic started, wheeling the bed over, “out cold and a concussion.”

“A concussion?” His brows furrowed as he followed the new patient into a room, “How’s his pulse?” He questioned quickly, urging the paramedic to continue.

“He’s breathing normally but his pulse seems to be fluctuating, we managed to mostly stabilize him but he was the only one in the house.”

“The only one...then where did the call come from?” He questioned.

“It came from the neighbor, she said she heard screaming and yelling then a thud.”

Lance looked over the man in front of him, blinking, he knew this man’s face. After mulling it over in his head it finally occurred to him just _where_ he’d seen that face before...it was **his** face. He stopped right outside the door to the room, almost in shock as a nurse came in to ask about the patient. It couldn’t be, could it? 

“He’s been here before.” The paramedic said as he exited the room, which drew Lance from his thoughts.

“He has?” He questioned, looking at the nurse.

“Yes, this is far from the first time I’ve seen him…” She trailed off a bit after looking back at Lance in the doorway, “Doctor...you know…”

“He looks like me.” Lance affirmed as he walked into the room, “What’s his name? I didn’t catch it while the paramedic was leaving.”

“Darek Kayes.”

“Has anyone tried to wake him up?”

“The paramedics said he was alert for a few moments prior to getting here, however; he passed out again and they made sure to keep him stable.”

“Hmmm…” Lance looked him over, noting he had a black eye and one arm seemed to be broken, “He’s in worse shape than we thought, we have to get an x-ray on his left arm when he’s awake.”

“Alright, I’ll get right on that, Dr. Iplier.” The nurse said, about to leave the room when she was stopped by Lance.

“Kayla, could you please get Mr. Kayes’ chart and information on his previous visits, if you please.”

“...Doctor, I don’t think he’ll talk about it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It seems others have tried before, he just says it was an accident.”

“I’ll be able to get through to him, I hope.”

Nodding, Kayla left to set-up the x-ray session and get the papers that Lance had asked for. Lance stood in silence for a moment, looking over Darek, this couldn’t have been an accident, it didn’t look like one. Just as he was closing his eyes to mull over what was in front of him, he heard a groan and a shuffling noise.

“Where am I…?” Darek said groggily, looking around the room before focusing on Lance, who was still at his bedside, it took a minute before he brought his good arm up to cover his face, “Great, the hospital…” He murmured before sliding his arm down, “Wait, you…”

“We look alike, yes.” Lance stated, “Do you think you could make it to the x-ray room, perhaps? It doesn’t seem like either of your legs are broken, but does it hurt to move them?”

“X-ray room? What for?”

“You left arm is fractured, I don’t know to what extent the fracturing is, we need to get an x-ray.”

“...I...hadn’t actually noticed…”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Mr. Kayes, you’re very bad at lying. You probably noticed on your ride here while you were awake.”

“...” Darek looked to the side, averting his gaze as Kayla walked back into the room.

“Doctor Iplier, I have the papers you-” She noticed the other was awake now, handing the papers off to Lance, “Mr. Kayes, do you think you could stand for an x-ray? It shouldn’t take all that long, I promise.”

“Y...yeah, I think I can.” He replied, shifting in the bed as Kayla moved over to his good arm to help him up.

“Here, I can help you.”

“Are you sure it’s no trouble?”

“Of course! It’s what I’m here to do.” She affirmed, holding out her hand as Darek pushed himself up slightly and gently grabbed her hand for a little extra support.

“Doctor, I can take the patient to his x-ray as you look over the paperwork.”

Lance nodded and watched the two leave the room, glancing over the papers that he’d be brought. He wrinkled his nose a bit as he noted that there seemed to be more than two reports here, he hadn’t even looked at the dates yet, but he moved to the chair in the room to flip through the file.

It didn’t take very long for him to finish flipping, having noted every date. 10 visits in the past 4 months? He rubbed his eyes slightly as he sighed, “These aren’t accidents. Bruises, cuts, concussions, broken bones…” He shook his head as he looked at the door just as they returned.

Darek laid back on the bed and swallowed thickly as he looked at Lance, “So, you’re going to tell me about my x-ray soon, right?”

“Of course, once it’s finished processing we’ll show you it and explain everything.” Kayla smiled.

“Kayla, could you leave me alone with Mr. Kayes, please?”

“Oh? Of course Doctor, I’ll come right with the x-rays once they’re done.”

Lance nodded at her as she left the room once again, pushing himself up from the chair he made a few quick strides across the floor and right to the side of the bed, “Mr. Kayes, I’ve seen the paperwork from your past visits and…”

“It looks bad, doesn’t it?” Darek interrupted, averting his gaze from Lance and looking towards the wall.

“They...can’t be accidents, not with the frequency and severity of them.”

“...I’m clumsy.”

“You don’t break a leg very easily, not by tripping or falling down stairs…” Lance coughed into his balled fist before sighing, “Look, Darek...do you mind if I call you that?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Very well, Darek. If I’m honest, this looks like classic signs of abuse, from your records it indicates that you live with your...boyfriend, not your parents. I would assume...he’s the one who’s done this to you?”

Darek’s right hand balled into a fist, tears stinging his eyes, “Even if he did, there’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

“Darek, please, you shouldn’t be put through this, you-”

“It’s what I deserve.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I just do, alright, doc.” He mumbled slightly, turning away.

“...No, you don’t.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, what makes you think that you deserve to suffer like this?”

“Because, it’s…” Darek shook slightly, tears starting to streak down his cheeks as he tried to come up with a reason, but he found it wasn’t possible anymore, “...I just want to be loved…” He finally said, the fingers of his left hand twitching slightly.

Lance nodded, looking at Darek sadly, he didn’t like seeing people like this, “You know, if you want to report something… From the sounds of it, your neighbor may be reporting it as well… I could call the police.”

“I...if I don’t do it now, I don’t know if I ever will…”

“Alright, I’ll go call.” Lance said, turning to leave just as he heard the other speak again.

“Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.” He replied as he headed to the desk and dialed the police.

Within a the hour the police had shown up and gotten a statement from Darek, he’d had a temporary cast place on and a sling. Just as the police were about to leave Darek’s boyfriend walked into the hospital and started heading to the room Darek was in. Once at the door he was greeted by a couple of officers.

“What the fuck’s going on?” He said, as he was stopped from entering the room, “Yan, why the fuck can’t I come in?”

Darek flinched, looking at the door with a slightly worried expression for a moment as Lance stood behind him, “It’s...I…”

“Yandere, what the fuck did you do?!”

Lance’s eyes narrowed when he heard the nickname fully, his fists balled, that wasn’t a nickname you gave someone you cared about. It wasn’t something to be proud of being called, and it definitely didn’t look like Darek liked the name either. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something about how much that filled him with distaste.

“W-we’re done, Karl…” Darek stammered out, gulping.

“What was that you fucking bitch?! You can’t get rid of me, no one will love you like I do!” Karl called out, reaching towards Darek from between the officers, one grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back, “Let me the fuck go!”

“Sir, you’re getting angry and causing a scene, it would be best to come with us quietly and not try to harm anyone.” One of the officers warned.

“I’m not going to fucking do anything like that!”

“Like you didn’t earlier.” Darek finally said, shaking as he looked over at the door, “You pushed me down the stairs and right before I passed out I felt you kick me!”

“Not like your mother will let you back home anyway, freak! I’m all you fucking have!” Karl screamed, trying to shove the cops out of the way with his shoulders.

“I don’t care, as long as I’m away from you, that’s all that matters!”

“Fuck you, no one can love you, you’re disgusting!”

“That’s enough sir, you’re coming with us.” The cops said, finally getting Karl cuffed and taking him out of the hospital.

Lance finally let out a shaky breath, he wasn’t expecting something like that, unclenching his fists he looked at Darek, “If you need to stay here tonight, I’m sure it won’t be a huge deal. You need some more rest and you’ll need to get your cast tomorrow.”

“Thanks…” Darek mumbled, looking down at his blanket, “I think I will stay overnight and then...think of what I’m going to do tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll come and check on you when my shift starts in the morning, if you’re awake.”

“You’d...do that for me?”

“Yes, please sleep well, Darek.” He said, heading towards the door.

“Wait! Before you go…”

Lance stopped, looking back at Darek from across the room, “Yes?”

“I know this might be a weird question, but...what’s your name?”

Lance blinked a moment, looking at the wall behind Darek a moment as he tried to think of how to answer. In all honesty, it surprised him the other had asked, at least a bit, sighing he looked at the other man, “My name is Lance, why so curious suddenly?”

“I just...didn’t know how to ask before...thank you for everything, Lance.”

“It’s no trouble, Darek, you deserve to be safe and happy too.”

“It...means a lot to have someone say that to me who barely knows me.” Darek smiled, “You better get going I guess.”

“Yes, but I promise to check on you tomorrow.”

Darek nodded a moment as Lance left.

Lance clocked out and walked to the door, noticing another man waiting by the door, “Henrik.” He called as he walked out the door, catching the other’s attention.

“Lance! Are you alright? Vhat vas all the ruckus in the emergency room zat I heard?” The other questioned, looking worried as he looked over the black haired man.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Lance assured, smiling a bit at the brunette haired man, “Someone had to be escorted out by the police.”

“Vhat for?” Henrik questioned, not seeming to be very much at ease.

“For someone’s safety, don’t worry, I wasn’t directly in danger.”

Henrik sighed slightly, “Very well, if you say so.” He smiled a bit himself now, “How vas your day other than zat?”

“It was fine, it was busy in spurts but otherwise it was quiet, minus that incident. What about your day?”

“Fine, fine. As busy as usual, but I wouldn’t wish to change zat.”

Lance nodded as he looked towards the parking garage, “Shall we leave, then?”

“Yes, yes, let us go.”

“I’ll meet you at the restaurant.”

“Very well, I shall see you there.” Henrik smiled, pulling his keys out and walking towards the lot, Lance following behind.


End file.
